


Fargoth x Flah

by Bobb



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Discord Fanfiction, M/M, idek why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobb/pseuds/Bobb
Summary: Credits to joje for writing this with me
Relationships: Fargoth/Flah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fargoth x Flah

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to joje for writing this with me

one fine day a flah was out strolling on the docks of seyda neen

He saw a wild Fargoth who was frantically searching a hollowed out tree stump.

well as kind as this stranger was he walked towards this short but surprisingly good looking outlander, hes goal was to help him

Unfortunately as he was a sixth worshipper helping meant saving this outlander from a thing we call life

he put his grey coloured big manly hands on fargoths shoulder, fargoth looked up at the tall dunmer, their eyes met each other

He leaned in and smooched the elf’s plump lips

fargoth made a sound that reminded the dunmer of a guar his mother owned when he was nothing but a child, he started to slowly out his hand down the bosmers pants

The bosmer stopped his hands from wandering further and gave the flah a loving stare

" i have a feeling that you and i, are about to become very close" an ancestral fire strated to burn inside the dunmer, he ripped of his shirt and pressed fargoth deep down in the swamp water

Fargoth caressed the flash’s bulge and seductively whispered “I got a ring for your throbbing member”

Fargot ur started to lick on his ring in an unholy seductive way as the dunmer uncontrollably started to shoot sperm that floated around in the swamp water


End file.
